Our Lucky Fate
by Mother Nature
Summary: Post-the end of The 10th Kingdom mini-series. Drabble/Short/Vignette whatever. Virginia has a nightmare. Wolf wakes her and discovers her favorite form of comfort. Heavily Virginia/Wolf fluff/smut .


**A/N:** Ok, so this is my first posted fanfic in like, 6 years, so please forgive my hesitation. I'm not sure if still allows this level of maturity, but I don't believe that writing, as long as it's tasteful, should be censored.

Anyway, this is a 10th Kingdom vignette that I just needed to get out of my system and onto paper/MSword. Hopefully, it's as enjoyable to read as it was to write. God, this was satisfying. I watched The 10th Kingdom again this last weekend for the first time since it aired orignally 8 years ago and I just couldn't get over it. I had remembered bits and pieces, and that I had enjoyed Wolf's character, but seeing it again, older now, I just needed to see all that unshown Wolf/Virginia love! So for everyone else who felt the same after finishing the mini-series, here! Shameless W/V fluff/smut!

Please review if you liked it!

* * *

**Our Lucky Fate**

_It was night, the sky starless and the moon full. It smelled of rain, smoke and disaster. Virginia ran desperately through the crowd, pushing the grumbling faceless people aside, trying to get through, his cries ringing in her ears. There were so many people blocking her way... too many... They began grabbing fistfuls of her clothes, hands on her hair, face, trying to keep her back. More heart wrenching screams of wordless agony rent the air, whimpering yips of terror, bellowing howls of anguish that faltered and echoed. She had heard them from the other side of the small town, spurring her to action despite the lump in her throat and the drop in her stomach. Her voice was hoarse as she cried out to him, screamed at those surrounding her to let her through while she kicked and shoved to create a path. Tears coursed down her face and her breath caught in her throat as she finally pushed violently through the mass and broke into the clearing. She choked on the dense smoke and threw her arms up to protect herself from the unbearable heat. The stake was ablaze, the fire wild and ferocious, growing, consuming. Within was Wolf, tied to the wooden center that was crackling and burning just like everything else… just like him. His raw screams were killing her, she clutched at her head, tore her hair, tried to leap into the blaze to reach him, but it was as though the fire wouldn't have her: she was kept just outside its rage. _

"_WOLF!" She cried desperately, her cries barely rising above the roar. "Wolf! Wolf, hang on, I'm coming! I'll save you, I swear, I swear! Just… just hang on!" But she suddenly felt inexplicably weak and took a deep, shuddering breath, choking on her sobs and the acrid black smoke scorching her lungs, the smell of burning wood and flesh stark in her nose._

_Virginia looked up again saw that Wolf was no longer screaming, no longer moving, just… burning. Her heart stopped and she felt ice-cold dread flood her body. There was an unbelieving pause and then, "NOOOOOOO! Wolf! WOLF! NO, Wolf!"_

_*  
_

"Why… I'm too late… I'm…Wolf… no…" Virginia moaned brokenly into the quiet night, tears leaking from her closed eyes and soaking into the pillow. She shifted and twisted uncomfortably, her soft cries immediately waking the figure next to her. Wolf's eyes shot open at the unusual sounds, the first thing in his field of vision being the bedside clock reading 3:17AM. At first, he tried to recall what had woken him, but another distressed moan came from behind him and he sat up quickly, shifting around to lean over Virginia's twisting form with deep concern. He wrapped his arms around her writhing form, protectively.

"Virginia?"

"Wolf! Too late…Wolf… No, wolf…." Wolf's browns knit together worriedly and he cupped his love's cheek in his hand, his thumb brushing down her nose, across her lips.

"Wake up, pumpkin! Virginia? Wake up!" When she only shook her head, her brows creased and tears leaking from the corners of her yes, he shook her form gently, hoping to jar her awake. "Virginia!"

With a sudden gasp, Virginia's eyes shot open and she sat up slightly, nearly colliding with her mate. Her eyes took a moment to focus, scanning the room and finally coming to rest on him. He looked down at her with concern, stroking her face lovingly. Her eyes watered as she was completely still for a long moment, taking in the sight of his face: the rumpled long dark hair, brushed back from his face with an absent minded stroke of his hand, the soft brown eyes, brimming with vivid emotion, the scruffy, unshaven chin. She reached up a trembling hand and ran it through his hair, choking back a sob at seeing him here with her, alive and well. "Wolf…" she whispered, her voice gravelly from sleep and laden with terror, "Wolf you…

"I'm here, sweet, never fear! It was just a nightmare, my delectable cream puff, just a bad dream." His words were light, but his tone was low and sincere as he gazed into her eyes warmly. Virginia brought a hand up to cover her eyes with an audible _smack _and took a deep, shaky breath.

"Jesus Wolf, I dreamed… I dreamed I was too late! That… that… there was so much fire and I couldn't get to you in time and what if that had happened in the Peep's village? I couldn't save you and I could hear you but I just couldn't…"

Wolf's hairs stood on end as the image of his parents, drowning in flames… the smell of charred flesh and death seared into his memory forever, flashed across his mind's eye. And he remembered vividly, then, being dragged and bound to the wooden stake, an impression of the terror and regret he had felt washing through him like a chill.

"Oh, Wolf," she whispered brokenly, "Wolf, you were dead!" At this Virginia began trembling and clutched Wolf to her desperately, hands roaming his face, his body, stroking his hair – feeling everything she could to convince herself that he was really here, alive and safe.

His brows knit together in sympathy, and he held her to him, enfolding her in his arms and rolling their bodies so that he was on top of her. He dug one hand in her hair and pulled her head to the side lightly so he could press his nose sensuously against her neck, breathing in deeply. He sniffed her, dragging the tip of his nose lightly across and up her jaw line, down her collarbone, scenting her body, smelling her fear and adrenaline.

"Wolf…" Virginia breathed as he had his nose to her throat. She relished the feel of his body heat encompassing her shivering form, the feel of his skin against hers from their legs intertwined, to her mouth that rested against his shoulder as she worshipped his skin, to her hands roaming his back and chiseled torso. "I love you." She whispered against him.

Wolf grinned softly and bent down to kiss her deeply, reassuring her. "And I love you so much it hurts. I'm not dead, as you can very well see. Now why don't you try to calm your heart down, huff puff, I can hear it racing. You're going to give yourself a heart-attack!"

Virginia laughed half-heartedly, letting her head fall back against the soft pillow, eyes rolling up to stare at the ceiling in hopes that it would prevent the water building in her eyes from spilling over.

She didn't want to lose him. God, above anything else she didn't want to lose him. Not with their child on the way, not ever. Sometimes, she worried, he being so new to the 10th Kingdom and all its differences: the smells, the sounds – a magic-less gray world. The customs were different here, from eating habits to speech habits you could always tell he was clearly out of place. Some technology was still difficult for him to accept, much less grasp, although he had learned all the kitchen appliances right away, with seemingly little trouble. But still, sometimes she would be working late and would worry… what if he does something I haven't considered? What if something happens and he gets taken away from me? What if one full moon…

Virginia huffed and stopped thinking. She let her mind fill with the sounds and smells of the room around her. The traffic in the distance outside their window, the sound of water in the pipes in the walls, the smell of rosemary from their dinner, the sweat of their love-making still in the sheets, the smell of HIM, hovering over her. She breathed in deeply and he invaded her senses, drowned everything else out and she focused on him, anchored herself to him. She opened her eyes. His were staring back, unmoving, waiting, tensed like only a predator can be, patiently still until the right moment. They both lay motionless a moment more before Wolf's low, soft voice eased away the silence.

"Virginia? Are you alright? Do you need anything? I can get some warm milk, or –"

She shook her head and reached her arms up to wrap around her lover's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. It was soft and loving at first, gentle and soothing, then quickly turning needy and passionate. Virginia pulled away for a short, heavy breath.

"You, Wolf, I just need you."

And with a low growl, rumbling in his chest and throat where she could feel it resonating through her, he attacked her mouth with his, his breath hot and fangs sharp. How could she always bring him to the teetering edge with just a few words? How could she make him feel like his whole body had just lit on fire and the only way to cure his fever was to share it with her? Her lips were soft and demanding against his mouth and his heart skipped with her moan as he bit her bottom lip softly, nibbling, sucking, then plunged in again, dragging his tongue across hers needfully, drinking her in - her taste in his mouth, her scent in his nose. He growled again snapping at her playfully. Virginia, oh his sweet, succulent Virginia, growled back in her own way, snapping at him, playing with him. She kissed him hard then bent to bite his shoulder, dragging her teeth across it, making him whimper with pleasure. A human… she was like no other human, she didn't mind… no, she _wanted_ to make love like a wolf. And he _loved_ her, oh he loved her. He ground out her name with desire and bent to kiss her neck. He bit, sometimes lightly, sometimes not, but always soothed over the marks with his tongue, lavishing her sensitive carotid artery and clavicle with attention. She felt his hot mouth burn along her throat and she writhed underneath him, moaning and gasping. How had he known from the very beginning that her neck was one of her most sensitive spots? It was like he could smell what she liked. Every time they were together it was like he was taking mental notes, he sense what she liked, what she didn't… what drove her wild. It was like nothing she had ever known. Sometimes, she wondered if he was disappointed she wasn't doing the same thing, couldn't do the same thing, but he never seemed to mind. In fact, he seemed to thoroughly enjoy each and every passionate session they had. She would remember to ask him sometime… maybe not when he was doing… _that _to her jugular.

Wolf ran his tongue from her jaw to her breast, licking, tasting, nipping, sucking. He lapped at her nipple hungrily, worrying and nibbling it until Virginia was scraping her nails down his back, leaving marks that only served to arouse him more. She moaned his name and grasped his hair, pulling him up for another searing kiss.

"I love it when you do that." He said seductively, his eyes flashing yellow. Virginia smirked and wrapped a leg around him, flipping them over so that she was sprawled on top of him, her breasts mashing delightfully against his chest, and she sat up, holding herself over him with a feral look in her eyes.  
"And I love it when you do _that_." He added playfully while his eyes gleamed predatorily. Virginia ground her hips against his, causing Wolf to throw his head back with a gasp, and bent to lick and bite his nipple, then ran her tongue up to his left shoulder, right where the trapezius muscle wrapped around, his soft spot, and bit hard. Wolf jerked and let off a clipped howl, panting in pleasure, gripping her hips in his strong hands as he ground up against her. Virginia threw her head back, breathing hard, and her soft hands roamed over his chest, over his nipples, around the sides of his rib case, over his arms, muscles bulging with restraint. She bit again against his shoulder, and again, then nuzzled his neck.

"I wish I could smell you like you can smell me…" she whispered against him, her breath ragged and voice strained. She moved so that she could look him in the eye. He looked beautiful, his hair tangled around his face, his eyes dark with desire, occasionally shifting from gold to brown and back. He smiled, his fangs slightly more pronounced than usual, and pulled her into a forceful, passionate kiss, filling her with need and fire.

"But you can Virginia, huff puff, just see with your nose!" Wolf leaned in and whispered in a deep voice. "Close your eyes, breathe in… you can smell me…" She gazed at him a moment before she took his advise, closing her eyes, and breathed in deeply, her nose brushing softly against his cheek, into his hair, down his neck. He shuddered with pleasure, his eyes rolling up as he felt her delicately sniff him, scent him as he had done earlier to her.

"I… I can… I know your smell, Wolf." She breathed out reverently. Wolf half moaned, half growled and flipped them over again.

"If you don't want me to make it to the next part, keep talking like that."

"Oh, mm, I definitely want the next part." She murmured into their kiss.

He cupped her breasts in both his hands and palmed them gently, molding them and teasing her nipples as she wrapped both her long legs around his hips, pulling him down.

"Wolf…" she gasped, every touch of his hands searing her overheated body, "Wolf, I need you… please!"

Wolf bent his head to kiss each soft, pale mound of flesh before he positioned himself above her and entered her completely with one hard thrust.

Virginia's head snapped back and she cried out sensuously, gasping his name as he pulled out and thrust in again, each movement slow, deliberate, strong. Her whole body swayed with each plunge he took into her, filling her, making her whole. She grasped his arms, holding him above her, tightly, then clutched at his back, raking her nails across it as he found the spot within her that sent liquid fire to every crevice of her body, from her ears to her fingertips, to her breasts, to her toes. Her legs tensed around him, his whipping tail tickling her calves as her heels dug into his buttocks, locking him to her. Wolf's movement's were growing more frantic, his thrusts shorter, harder, faster. He ground out her name passionately between clenched teeth, as he let his head drop to kiss her, then suckle her neck. Virginia could feel her climax growing swiftly with each brush of him against her inner spark, she could feel him pushing harder, desperately aching, waiting for her release.

"Wolf," she panted, hoping to speed up her climax for his sake, "bite me. On the neck… like you did when we were in the forest… like you do during the full moon…Mmm."

His eyes met hers with question, but seeing her sweating, flushed, panting beneath him, feeling himself moving in and out of her… within her, their bodies joined, her scent and his mingling to the point where he couldn't tell where hers ended and his began… her neck pulsed with life blood and she smelled so delicious… No, he had been holding back… the full moon was still 4 days away, he had no excuse… but she was moaning and pleading beneath him… She wanted him… so he gave in. His mouth brushed against her soft, perspiring skin, licking, nibbling, until his sharp canines raked down with a rumbling growl and broke the surface. He tasted her blood on his tongue… just a few drops, but his senses roared at the taste of her, the true essence of her delectable scent. _Mine,_ his mind snarled possessively, protectively, though this mark was not the first one on her body.

Virginia arched her back as Wolf pierced her neck in time with a powerful thrust, filling her, tasting her. Stars exploded behind her eyes and she cried out in ecstasy, clutching at her mate who still clung to her neck, digging one hand in his dark locks, trying to anchor herself when it felt like the tides would wash her away. It was the sound of his sudden howl and the feel of him releasing inside of her that kept her focused on the now. She didn't want to miss a second of it, despite her eyes being closed. But Wolf had taught her, she didn't need sight to see. His howl descended into a blissful moan and he buried his face in her neck, breathing in her post-coital scent with every inhale. She was breathing hard and hugged him to her overheated body, kissing his face and his shoulder and everywhere that she could reach without taking too much effort to move.

She had realized, since her first time with Wolf, that he required (or desired) more contact after sex than any man (well, human) she had ever known. Maybe it was a wolf/half-wolf thing or maybe it was just him, but it didn't matter because she loved this part just as much. Virginia untangled their legs as Wolf twisted their bodies so that they were lying on their sides, facing each other. He gazed at her lovingly, his face flush and happy, his arm draped over her waist.

"How did I get so lucky, finding you?" He whispered to her. She smiled.

"I wouldn't say it was luck, Wolf. You worked hard on me for weeks before I would even admit I liked you." He chuckled low in his chest.

"As if you could resist my dashing heroism and handsome visage for long! Oh, my sweet, creamy Virginia, I disarm with my charm! But wasn't it lucky that we wound up together to begin with? That you found the dog I was looking for, that I was sprung by the Queen and sent looking to begin with? Across a magical traveling mirror I found my life mate. There's only one for us wolfies, you know! And to think mine was waiting in a kingdom no one even knew existed!"

"First of all, I would hardly call this a kingdom, and second of all, that's fate, not luck."

"Fate, then." He grinned wolfishly. "I like the sound of that better anyway."

Virginia looked at him seriously, drinking in his handsome, dark features.

"Thank you, Wolf. You always know how to make me feel better. "

"Well, huff puff, my succulent strumpet, shall I keep this in mind next time you have a bad dream?" Wolf raised an eyebrow and leered naughtily, snapping at her playfully. "Perhaps we should take preventative measures from now on… just to be sure."

Virginia laughed and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "I wouldn't have to worry about dreams then either."

"Oh no, no dreams, but they say that dreamless sleep after a good exercise is good for you! I saw it on the TV box the other day!"

"I thought you didn't like the TV?"

"Well, I was looking for that wooonderful delicious page-"

"Channel."

"-channel with all the lovely cooking and food! Although, they cook too much bread, not enough meat!" Wolf grinned hungrily at her. "We should make breakfast!"

Virginia looked over Wolf's shoulder and groaned tiredly. "Wolf, it's 4:45 in the morning. You're welcome to get up and eat, but I'm going back to sleep, I'm exhausted."

"Well that's good to hear" he quipped playfully, letting his ego swell for a moment with a seductive, fang baring grin. Virginia rolled her eyes in play frustration and then closed them purposefully, pretending to go to sleep. Rather than jumping out of bed and bounding to the kitchen as she had been expecting him to do, Wolf stayed, watching her. He brought a hand up to stroke her face, gazing at her carefully with serious eyes. He was silent for a while, simply content to watch her, touch her, smell her.

"Thank _you_, Virginia," he said finally, softly, "for accepting me, for loving me, even though I'm… a half-wolf." Although he didn't expect a response from his barely awake lover, the mother of his unborn cub, she shifted closer to him and murmured against his chest.

"I love you even more _because_ you're a half-wolf… don't you know that?" Wolf brushed a stray lock of hair, slowly growing back, from her face reverently.

"I know, sweet, I know. When you asked me to bite you… that was brave, and telling. I love you so much…" Virginia opened her eyes slightly as she heard him trail off. She smiled, leaning up for a lingering kiss, and then slipped into sleep, her body tangled in his. Wolf sighed contentedly, scratch-scratching the side of his head absent-mindedly, and wrapped his arms around her. Then, with his chin resting on the top of her head, he dozed off again, dreaming of creamy skin, smoky bacon and the soft thump-thump of a very small heart, echoing its mother's deep within her.

FIN


End file.
